


BTS Drabbles

by joeh



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2685782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joeh/pseuds/joeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of BTS drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vmin Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vmin Drabble

When Jimin woke up he could feel the heel of a foot digging into his breastbone and an elbow pushing against his shin. He neither felt well rested nor was it time to get up, but recently Taehyung had started sneaking into his bed and for some unknown reason it always ended up like this. Jimin didn’t move too much while he slept, but Taehyung was kicking and pushing and on some occasions he even mistook Jimin’s arm for Korean beef.

With a sigh Jimin lifted the bed sheets and sat up, causing Taehyung’s leg to slip off his chest. Taehyung’s head was between his feet, mouth wide-open and dried drool stuck on his cheek. It was far from the perfect idol image, especially with the bloated face, unruly hair and greasy skin but Jimin reckoned he didn’t look much better.

A glance at the clock told him that he still had one hour of sleep left and since sleeping in this position was impossible he took his pillow and put it onto the other end of the bed. Taehyung immediately rolled onto it and Jimin made a mental note to eat all of his favourite corn flakes as revenge for drooling onto his pillow and kicking his ribs till they bruised.

But as his head touched the soft cotton of the pillow his eyelids fell shut and amidst the snoring of his band members and Taehyung’s too loud breathing he fell asleep again, all thoughts of revenge forgotten.


	2. Vmon Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very short Vmon Drabble

Taehyung has stars in his eyes – endless constellations and the colour of coffee macchiato when the light hits them in the right way. He has stars in his eyes like Namjoon has comets in his chest, burning and scorching and aching. Taehyung is the endless night sky on a warm summer night; the sound of cicadas, the caress of the hot breeze and Namjoon is the little kid, surrounded by the night, eyes wide with astonishment and heart full of wonder. And somehow they meet.


	3. Artificial Strawberries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taegi drabble inspired by the teaser pics of the Hormone War MV

The colour reminded Yoongi of those artificial strawberry flavoured candies he loved eating as a kid and he wondered if it would smell just as sugary. Dark, almond shaped eyes had been locked on him since he entered the convenience store, causing Yoongi to glance at the teenager standing in front of the sweets section. He looked barely eighteen and his thin and tan fingers were wrapped around the stick of a lollipop. Pink, heart shaped lips released the candid head of the lollipop with a soft pop and Yoongi couldn’t help but notice that yes, it was the almost the same colour as his hair. The corner of the teen’s lips raised just a tad and Yoongi scowled and ripped his gaze away from the kohl-framed eyes. He was too old to deal with a narcissistic kid who thought he could play him, even if he had luscious lips and incredibly deep eyes.

“Will that be all?” A dull voice brought Yoongi back to reality and he nodded at the bored looking cashier then handed him over the money for his snack. Without sparing the boy with the obnoxiously obvious hair colour another glance he turned around and left the store. What he didn’t expect however was for a nimble hand to catch the edge of his jacket sleeve and pull him to a stop. Yoongi turned, insult at the tip of his tongue, and saw the lilac haired boy stand in front of him with a broad, rectangular smile on his face and the half eaten lollipop still in his hand.

“Hyung, do you have some time?” His voice was surprisingly deep and it somehow annoyed Yoongi even more. He forcefully pulled his sleeve away from the teen and continued walking.

“Fuck off kid. Go back to school or something.” He called over his shoulder. The younger boy caught up with him again, this time his warm fingers encircled Yoongi’s wrist making him come to a halt with an annoyed sigh.

“Listen kid,” Yoongi started and took a step closer to the slightly taller boy. “I have neither the patience nor the will to play with you so just go look for someone else.” The pink lips formed a pout and Yoongi wanted nothing more then to lean forward and bite that plump bottom lip. The fingers around his wrist started caressing his skin and goose bumps began forming on his arm. The boy took a step closer and held the lollipop to his lips, eyes full of feigned innocence and voice sounding like a purr as he spoke up again.

“But hyung I want to play with you.” You don’t even know my name, Yoongi thought. You’re just a teenager. Why are you picking up guys from a convenience store at two in the morning?

He voiced neither of these thoughts however, instead Yoongi paused for a moment, tongue coming out to wet his dry lips as his eyes wandered over the boy’s pretty face and slim body again. Yoongi cleared his throat and took a deep breath before finally breaking the silence.

“You really like sucking on lollipops, huh?”


	4. Vhope Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vhope Drabble

The thing about Taehyung is that Hoseok doesn’t know what the thing about Taehyung is.

His face is sometimes too expressionless, not giving away what he is thinking, but his eyes are always showing too much. Sometimes they will rest on Hoseok, he can feel the gaze burn his skin, burn its way into his heart and he doesn’t know what to do. Taehyung’s eyes are too dark, too deep, they are screaming words and feelings at him and it scares him so he closes his ears and looks away.

Hoseok tries to ignore it. He knows that Taehyung’s face is hiding secrets and his eyes are whispering them out when they trace along his lips, or the line of his shoulders or follow every trace of his fingers. 

Hoseok’s face is an open book, always happy, always smiling – but his eyes are hiding secrets and he will make sure Taehyung would never find out about them.


End file.
